Brainstorming
by gamegirl07
Summary: Just a script about the plot of the game. I'm not entirely sure if everything is entirely true-feel free to let me know if I got my information wrong...
1. Chapter 1

I was confused about the whole plot of the game...but I did some research. Well, alot of research, but thanks to that translation at zarathustraDOTcom it wasn't so hard. Here's to those who are utterly confused (like me) Fair warning: SPOILERS. Enjoy.

italics: actions

Brainstorming

Jr.: It's time we had a conversation about what brought us to this point. You know, us all meeting up by chance. I think not.

Jin: All things considered. There are a lot of coincidences in the world…

Shion: What's wrong? Tryin to cover things up?

chaos: Oh, give him a break. We've all got skeletons in the closet. Isn't that why you brought us here, Jr.?

Jr.: Exactly. Couldn't have put it better!

Ziggy: Yeah, I know.

Jr.: Ay, what was that sly comment?

MOMO: You two are gonna argue again? Honestly, you two need to lighten up.

Jr.: Tell that to him!

Jin: _sighs_ Can we get to the point, Jr.?

Shion: Or do we have to listen to you squabble.

chaos: Oddly, I'd rather hear them fuss, than have to hear you worry about KOS-MOS all the time.

Shion: What!

KOS-MOS: It is true. What am I? A baby? I can take care of myself!

Shion: I never thought you'd say such a thing…

KOS-MOS: I did. Get over it.

MOMO: You don't have to be so heartless…

Jr.: Like Ziggy.

Ziggy: _rolls eyes_

Jin: I knew it, chaos. By the end of the day everyone's going to be yelling at the top of their lungs.

chaos: I see it coming too, Jin.

Jr.: Alright, alright. I'm gonna be the bigger man and get this discussion started.

Ziggy: _nearly laughs_

Shion: _hopelessly suppress laughter_

Jin: _snickers_

chaos: _odd grin sits upon his face_

KOS-MOS: _couldn't help but smirk_

MOMO: _puts hands over mouth_

Jr.: _looks around the room_ Hey, why does everyone look as if they're gonna laugh?

Ziggy: Come on, Jr. Bigger man?

_everyone falls out laughing. reminiscent of a grin forms on Ziggy's face_

MOMO: _face turns red from torrents of laughter_

Jr.: _blushes _Hey! You know what I mean!

_after another minute; laughter subsides_

Jr.: As I was saying…

Shion: _cracks a silly smile_

_everyone laughs even louder_

Jr.: I give up!

chaos: Alright, Jr., we sincerely promise that we won't laugh anymore.

Jr: _looks around room again and heads nod_ So, anyways draws out word we're here to piece the story together starting with you, old man.

Ziggy: Me?

Jr.: Yeah, you're the oldest one here. _snickers_

Ziggy: I don't know… maybe we should start with chaos.

chaos: What are you trying to say?

Ziggy: I saw you…before…

Shion: Come to think of it, I'm certain I saw you in one my dreams _before_ I even met you…

Jin: And you haven't aged a bit after 14 years…

MOMO: You are more than what you appear…

chaos: People! I've made this fact quite obvious I believe. But I've saved all yall asses at least once. Just wait until the last installment of Xenosaga!

Jin: Feisty today, aren't we?

Shion: Well, let's not pressure him.

Jr.: Which means, back to you, old man!

Ziggy: Look, the only thing you need to know is that _I_ saved MOMO from the U-tic's clutches.

Jr.: I wasn't born yesterday, old man…

_everyone snickers_

Jin: Come on, Jr., born yesterday!

_everyone bursts out laughing_

Jr.: Enough! _blushes again_

_soon everyone gets serious again_

Shion: I've been wanting to know the same thing, Ziggy. I mean, if the creators even bothered putting you in the game…

Jin: Yeah.

_everyone agrees_

Ziggy: Fine, since everyone's so curious, I'll start…

I used to be in the police dpt. Lucky me; I was assigned to the Voyager case…

MOMO: _whispers to chaos_ Was that actually lucky?

chaos: _whispers back_ No he was being sarcastic. Listen closely, MOMO, I doubt he'll repeat himself.

Ziggy: Just as my team nearly got to the bottom of it. We were arrested… I'm sure Yuriev meant to do that.

Jr.: What?

Ziggy: That's right, Jr.

Jr.: So…he was involved with Voyager?

Ziggy: He was essentially the one who recruited him as his assassin. His goals were like everyone else's; he wanted the Zohar. Then came U-DO. It was what drove them both crazy, but Voyager was the one getting his hands dirty…Certain events took place, I'm not sure what exactly, but it resulted in creating the black testament; Voyager.

MOMO: I was just wondering…did you ever find out who Voyager was?

Ziggy: At the last minute. It was…Elrich. Elrich Webber.

_Jaws drop_

Jin: Wasn't he part of your detachment team?

Ziggy: Yeah, I know, it was the person I least suspected. Although, the signs were pretty obvious, I just never thought…he was capable…

Jr.: Hm. That sucks. You know, with the Zohar around didn't you ever encounter the Gnosis?

Ziggy: No, the Gnosis came about after the Militian Conflict. You should know that.

Jr.: Just testing you.

Shion: If you don't mind…why? Why did Voyager have to kill all those people?

Ziggy: _sighs _Voyager…he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. You see, he had this disorder; a congenital brain disorder.

Jin: You mean that disorder that impairs the place in your brain where working memories are produced?

Jr.: What? I don't understand?

Ziggy: Of coarse you don't.

Jr.: Look, old man…!

Shion: Stop it you two! He was just getting to the good part! Jr., plain and simple, Elrich lacked the ability to remember.

Ziggy: Yes, but by becoming a slave to the UMN, it allowed him to preserve short-term memories.

Jr.: Okay…

Ziggy: Which also makes him immensely compatible with the network; UMN. He was like an eluding shadow; the perfect one to commit all those murders in the network. It would've been impossible to catch him seeing as he can enter and exit the network at will.

Shion: Makes sense…

Ziggy: A great amount of information is in the UMN, as you all should know. He bit more than he could chew and hacked into the core structure of the UMN…

Shion: Isn't that dangerous? Something like that shouldn't be tinkered with by human hands.

Ziggy: It was pretty stupid of him, but it happened. Which was where he stumbled upon…U-DO. But one cannot truly understand it and for a netholic like him, it was unbearable. He believed it was….the end of the world. Plagued by visions and nightmares of death. Feelings of loneliness….He made some kind of contract with U-DO and part of it was to talk to certain man…Dmitri Yuriev.

Jr.: Why?

Ziggy: He was the first voyager; tormented by U-DO…Supposedly, Elrich thought he himself was giving people rest without them having to see the horrors of death. Salvation in a sense.

Shion: So he took it upon himself…

Ziggy: I'm not so sure if it was him just part of the contract…but what he didn't understand was that he was nothing more than a tool…

Shion: How can you say that!

Ziggy: I'm only telling you as it is, Shion. It may not always be pleasant.

Jin: So…what about the testament.

Ziggy: The U-DO had merely used Elrich and when it was finished his contract was revoked.

Shion: So all those lives…

Ziggy: Was for nothing. His victims' consciousnesses were kept within him. I'm sure those shreds of memories are still with him…

Shion: …trapped.

Ziggy: With his failed contract, it wasn't U-DO which changed him into a testament…someone else was involved…

Jin: And there's yet a bigger picture.

_Everyone is silent and take their time to absorb all of the information._

That was only Ziggy's story. Wait until you hear the rest tehe

Oh yeah, REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: spoiler alert! Well you know, if you're already on the second chapter and you just now read this…. It's already been spoiled lol.

Thanks for the reviews I believe I've broken a record of the amount of people who review muaw stories

Disclaimer: You know the deal people…hence the term fanfiction. Now on with the story…er…script?

Italics: actions

………………………………………………………………………………

Jr.: Straight to the point, I see. Sure you didn't do anything on the side? _Smiles mischievously_

Ziggy: You're pushing it.

Shion: Yeah, it's not as if you're asking us to tell some Lifetime story.

_Everyone agrees_

Jr.: Alright, fine people. So who's next?

Jin: I guess…all those who were involved with the…Miltian Conflict.

Ziggy: Which means I'm not in it.

chaos: Nor me…

Jin: You're not getting out of this one, chaos.

chaos: _glares at Jin_ Fine…I'll tell ya a little. _Sighs_

You know how it was on Old Miltia. There were just as many realians as there were humans. In fact, realians sometimes took the place of common jobs that could be fulfilled by humans. Everyone lived in peace…

Shion: Anytime tomorrow, chaos.

Jr.: I'm dying of old age…

_Everyone snickers_

chaos: So impacient. You'll just have to wait until I feel like getting to the good part.

Everyone lived in peace until one by one realians began acting hostile with a seemingly unknown cause. It started small, but soon it became large scale. Realians around the whole planet turned hostile. Crazy, if you will. War and bloodshed followed.

_Everyone waits for him to continue_

chaos: What?

Jin: I'll add that U-DO was the cause for all the madness.

Ziggy: Same as always.

Jr.: So…that's when I come in.

My father sent us U.R.T.Vs to the Song of Nephilim to eradicate the strange entity U-DO, but really he was using us to awaken an even larger power…

chaos: Proto Omega.

Jr.: But before such a thing could happen, I severed the link with the other U.R.T.Vs. But there were consequences… The U-DO went out of control and a large pillar of light shot into the sky from the Song of Nephilim. And this sound was heard driving the other U.R.T.Vs mad. Then Albedo was struck by the U-DO and instead of dying his regeneration powers kept him alive…allowing him to fuse with U-DO unleashing strange new powers. Two abysses were formed…one was where Old Miltia was sucked into and another was a gateway for the Gnosis…Albedo, he…

Jin: _mutters _And here comes the big long story about how his brother went insane…

Jr.: Hey! This is serious!

Shion: Then spare us the sop story!

Jr.: _glares at everyone_ I'll skip it then. So all the U.R.T.Vs were either killed or infected by the U-DO, killing other innocent people. Gaignun and I escaped and by the grace of God we survived long enough to make it to a safe place. I thought we were gonna die….

Jin: Obviously you didn't.

_Everyone looks at chaos._

chaos: A specialized realian by the name of Canaan and I, piloted and E.S., requested by Helmer to rescue any surviving U.R.T.Vs. We ran into Jin first however…

Jin: So I told them where the U.R.T.Vs were; the U-Tic garden and also gave Canaan the Y-Data.

chaos: Which is when an eerie sound was heard throughout; the Song of Nephilim, well actually a little before we met Jin…

Shion: _raises an eyebrow_ So…you knew him and you acted as if you didn't when you were invited to the Uzuki residence!

chaos: Umm…amnesia?

MOMO: Actin rather shady, chaos.

chaos: Wh-what?

Jin: He's tryin to play us.

Ziggy: Yeah…as if we're utterly oblivious to his overwhelming mysterious character.

chaos:…

Jr.: He probably knows everything! He's probably laughing at our brainstorming!

chaos: I'm tired of these accusations! I'm supposed to be mysterious. Everyone has their roles that they have to uphold and I'm just upholding mine.

Ziggy: Well, damn, I wish I could have thought up such an elaborate excuse to get away with bloody murder.

chaos: _glares at him_

Jr.: We'll get you yet, chaos.

Shion: _laughs_ He has so many skeletons in the closet that if you open it…

Jin: You'll die of suffocation.

_Everyone snickers_

chaos: Answers are not so easily given.

Shion: Especially, since you sewed your lips together.

chaos: Very funny.

Jr.: Well as for the Miltian Conflict…chaos has told us all he'll ever tell us. Now, Shion…

Shion: _looks away_ Yeah, I know…my turn. _Sighs._

My mother was permanently stationed at the Acute Neurosis Treatment Facility near the Song of Nephilim…

Jr.: Hm..small world.

Jin: So it is _says thoughtfully_

Shion: At a very early age, Febronia became my caretaker.

Ziggy:_ thinks to himself_ So that's why she's so sentimental towards realians…

Shion: She also tended to other projects and functions that needed some support with her sisters, but then came the Miltian Conflict. Unlike the other realians, she did not succumb to the Song. She tried her best to protect me.

Jr.: _mumbles_ talk about my sop stories.

Jin: I don't know, Jr. Her's is different.

MOMO: I agree…yours is a little too popular…you wore it out.

_Everyone agrees_

Jr.: Continue then.

Shion: _makes a mocking expression, but continues_ She protected me the best she could. At some point, we tried to rescue Mom from the treatment facility, but she wasn't…there. We had arrived into a desolate building, it had been torn apart, and blood stained the walls. There were no survivors. So Feb and I try to exit the terrifying place, but we were attacked. Things…that can only come from the very depths of hell ambushed us, but Feb…she sacrificed herself so that I might live…_a single tear escapes her eyes _and I did. I survived.

Jin: And I wasn't there.

Shion: _looks at him _You had better things to do. _turns away_

MOMO: During that time…I was born and Daddy, feeling guilty about what was happening and also knew the necessity of keeping safe all his knowledge, entrusted the most sought for data to the one person he knew he could trust; me.

Jin: Data that could open the abyss where Old Miltia is held; suspended in time.

Jr.: And Proto Omega can finally be unleashed.

Jin: That was the first part; it also needed the power of the original Zohar that rests on that planet.

Shion: And when the two are united…

MOMO: It creates the ultimate weapon that will ultimately change the fate of the whole universe.

Jr.: Okay, we're getting ahead of ourselves. We've skipped over to the second episode.

Jin: Alright, I guess we got too excited.

Jr.: _eyes widen _So you're saying that…

Jin: Yeah that's right. Your Brainstorming idea isn't so bad after all.

_Everyone agrees. Jr. smiles_

………………………………………..

Side Note (meaning you don't _have_ to read it but this was particularly interesting to me) :

Canaan Coincident

Lactis is one of the much earlier modules of realians and he was a member of Sauer's detachment team. I mention him because I believe he has something to do with the Canaan in the second episode. In some point in Pied Piper a realian asks Wilhelm if he intends to deploy the realian carrying our Canaan to the star system and have him search for humans with the factor. And then Wilhelm replies: Yes. They are of the utmost necessary in order to weave the threads of Zarathustra… And then somewhere later Voyager accuses Lactis of being the Canaan out to find those people with the factor. Another clue is that some mysterious voice (chaos ;)) tells Lactis to protect Canaan. Lactis asks who he was talking about and the mysterious voice says it lies within you. So yeah…Lactis is obviously Canaan. And of coarse there is that special realian in episode 2 named Canaan. Coincidence?

You're probably wondering Why should I care; they both have the same name. Wow. Well I'll tell you. I believe the factor is the thing that marks you as a possible testament. I say this because every time Wilhelm speaks of weaving the threads of Zarathustra he's talking about the testaments and when the white testament (we all know who that is; Albedo _cough cough_) first appears Wilhelm says Welcome…weaver of the eternal circle of Zarathustra. Proof enough, right

Back to Canaan, Voyager also says that Canaan looks for people like himself and like Sauer. We all know that Voyager becomes the black testament, but Sauer was also faced with this choice; of coarse he commits suicide. Can't weave the eternal circle of Zarathustra like that, eh. Is the Canaan in the second episode somehow connected to this? Hmmm…


End file.
